Forever in the Dark
by The.Truth.will.free.my.Soul
Summary: Sequel to Everlasting Shadows.Alice's Journey through the events that always lead her to the darkness.She finds out it will always be in her life.And that there isnt a moment when it isnt there.Happiness is a thing of the past for her.
1. Chapter 1

Forever in the Dark

Frozen

_Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons, I did it for you  
When lies turn into truth; I sacrificed for you  
You say that I am frozen but what can I do?_

Everything will slip away  
Shattered pieces will remain  
When memories fade into emptiness  
Only time will tell it's tale, if it all has been in vain

I can't feel my senses  
I just feel the cold

Frozen  
What can I do?  
Frozen

_Frozen by Within Temptation_

Instead of going back to the pain, I knew so well. I went back to a meadow. I was sitting cross-legged. Across from me, was a little girl. I would say about seven or eight. She had the same dark brown hair as me that was in waves half way down her back. She had the same blue eyes I had when I was human. She was planting a seed. A couple of minutes later it bloomed into a lily. At first I was shocked, and then I was proud. I smiled at her. The little girl smiled back.

"I know they are your favorite, mommy." The little girl said.

Now I recognized the little girl. It was my Avery Lynn. She had an interesting gift, infinity for the earth. I would have to talk to Carlisle about it.

The scene changed, I was running through the forest. I stopped when a little boy was in front of me. His back was towards me. He had the same hair color as Jasper, only his was straighter. He looked to be the same age as the girl. I knew since he looked more like Jasper, he was William Lucas. The tree in front of the boy, burst into flames. The boy turned around. He looked guilty. His green eyes looked at me with sorrow.

"I'm sorry, mother. I know I'm not supposed to use my power like that. But I needed to get some frustration out."

He walked toward me and I embraced him in a hug.

"It's okay, William." I said to him.

The scene changed yet again. I was sitting in the passenger seat in my Porsche. Jasper was driving. A little girl was sitting in the back seat, she had the same blue eyes as Avery but her hair was blonde like Jasper's. I knew it was Elizabeth Rose.

"Why are you sad, Mommy?" the little girl asked me.

"It's fine, Elizabeth." I said

Jasper smiled. So she took after Jasper. She was our little Empath.

We were on the highway near the house, but we were driving away from it. Before I could ask where we were going, the scene changed.

I was in my room, sitting on my bed, flipping through a photo album .A little boy walked in. He had straight hair that was the same color as mine. His eyes were also green.

"Mommy, what is going to happen to us?" he asked.

I guessed this was Colton Daniel.

"Why would you ask that, Colton?" I asked him.

"I had a feeling something bad is going to happen." He said.

"Everything is fine." I reassured him.

Foresight, he must take after me.

The scene changed, I expected to see my last son, Sterling, but instead five people stood before me. They were all wearing black cloaks with the hood down and had the same dark read eyes I've grown so use to seeing. They must have be new member of the Volturi guard. The two closest to me looked like they were mates. The man had short dirty blonde hair. The woman had wavy brunette hair.

"What do you want know, Kahlan?" I asked.

The woman began to speak." Aro sent us back to show you why we killed you dear Sterling. He had a rare power only I posse now. Elena, bring him forward."

The blonde girl, who was standing between two darker haired men, came forward with a human. The woman, Kahlan, grabbed his neck and looked him straight in the eye. A couple of moments later he spoke.

"I wish to serve you, m'lady." The human man said while bending down on one knee.

Jasper snarled next to me. I hadn't noticed him till now.

"Aro call me a Confessor." Kahlan said.

Jasper started to tense beside me. I saw the man next to Kahlan tense, too.

"Now Richard, Aro told us to play nice. Damon, come her for a minute."

The man with the straight dark hair came up. He put his hand out toward me. Jasper wrapped both of his hands around me protectively.

"Jasper, its fine." I told him.

I put my hand out a grabbed a hold of Damon's hand. I looked him straight in the eye. And I welcomed the darkness back into my life. Before I blacked out. I heard Kahlan say "Stefan, grab her hand. Make sure she forgets." Then my world went black.

**A/n: so please tell me how you liked the first chapter. I'm sorry it wasn't up sooner I couldn't figure out how to start it without sounding like breaking dawn. But I was listening to Frozen by Within Temptation and I was inspired. For all you Legend of the Seeker fan and Vampire Diaries fans I named the five new guards after characters from that book and TV show. For those of you who haven't seen that show or read the book you should. Please review. Reviews are like a hot fudge sundae on a warm summer day. Thank you to all my readers out there. I personally don't think my writing is good. My teachers say I can only write well when I'm inspired or it's a subject I care deeply about. News update: I'm not that huge of a twilight fan anymore. I like Stephenie Meyer's writing. But the vampire stereotypes she created I don't agree with. Vampire should burn in the sunlight and should have fangs. How else are they supposed to suck blood? The werewolves in the new moon trailer don't look like werewolves. Now the werewolves in the Underworld movies and Van Helsing those are real werewolves. I'm not saying that I hate Twilight I'm just expressing my opinion to those of you who are reading this. Sorry for the cliffy but I gave you a sneak preview into this book, for those of you who figured it out congratulation for those of you who didn't I'm sorry. I don't know where I'm going with this so please stay with me I'm in camp the next week so idk when I'll get the next chapter up. I love you all.**

**..**

**P.s my new name is a line in the lyrics of Somewhere by Within Temptation.**


	2. Heart of Everything

The Heart of Everything

**A/n I don't own Twilight or song names by Within Temptation.**

_I'll face it  
cause it's the heart of everything_

Open up your eyes  
save yourself from fading away now  
Don't let it go  
Open up your eyes  
see what you've become, don't sacrifice  
it's true heart of everything  
Open up your eyes

now I'll face it  
by the solemn hour  
very soon I'll embrace you  
On the other side  
hear the crowd in the distance  
screaming out my faith  
Now the voice's are fading  
I can feel them

_The Heart of Everything by Within Temptation_

I knew I was back in my body because the pain was unbearable. The fire was everywhere. It felt like I was being burned alive. I wanted to scream or thrash out at the pain. But then I had a sense of déjà vu, like this has happened to me before. I remembered that screaming doesn't help with the pain.

**JPOV**

It's been seven days. I can't really comprehend what has happened. Is she really gone? It has been getting harder every day because I see so much of Alice in little Avery. I can't come to the fact that Alice, My Alice, is really dead. It's hard because everything reminds me of her. I just wish I could see her one more time. Carlisle's voice took me out of my reverie.

"It's been seven days, Jasper." Carlisle said.

"I know"

"We are going to have to bury her coon. Charlie asked about her yesterday. We can't keep saying she's on vacation."

"I understand."

I looked at Alice again. Bella had dressed her in dark wash jeans, a white tank-top, her favorite leather jacket and her favorite pair of gray ballet flat. Bella took out her curly extensions and straightened her short pixie hair to complete the look. I was going to have to face reality eventually.

"Can I have just one more day, Carlisle? Then we can all say our good-byes."

Carlisle nodded then left the room.

**The next day**

I couldn't leave Alice, so I was there when everyone said their good-byes. The atmosphere here has worsened since her death. I haven't seen anyone smile other than the Quints and Renesmee, since Alice's death. She really was the heart of everything.

Renesmee and Jacob came in first.

"I will miss you Aunty Alice. I will miss playing dress up with you. Mommy says you are in a better place." Renesmee said.

"For something so mall you were hugely irritating. I will miss you and your quirkiness." Jacob said.

They left the room. Rosalie and Emmett came in next. I knew this was going to get interesting.

"I'm going to miss shopping with you. I'm going to miss getting ready for the lame school dances together. I'm going to miss your optimism and your bubbly personality. Most of all I'm going to miss how you saw light in the worse situations." Rosalie said.

"You were my favorite little sister. Who I am suppose pick on now? You will always be in my heart. And I promise to kick some Volturi ass the next time we see them. They deserve I after the hell they put you through." Emmett said.

They left the room. Carlisle and Esme came in next. This was going to get emotional, fast.

"I will miss the little thing you did round here. You always made a room brighter. I honestly don't know ho we'll go on without seeing you smiling face." Esme said.

She started dry sobbing. She put her head on Carlisle shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her in a soothing gesture.

"I am going to miss you optimism and your charisma. I wish that I could have saved you. You will always be in my heart. We all know that you didn't die in vain." Carlisle said.

Carlisle kissed Alice's forehead and guided Esme out of the room. Bella and Edward walked in next. Bella looked like she was bout to cry.

"I'm going to miss, you Alice. I'm going to miss Barbie Bella, even though I said I hated it. You've always been there for me, like a real sister. I don't know what we are going to do with out you. I love you and I miss you very much." Bella said.

"You've been my muse since the day you came here. You helped me write Bella's Lullaby and Renesmee song. I'm sorry I called you a freak when you first arrived here; you are a light in the dark. I am going to miss you. You are my favorite little sister." Edward said.

Bella took one more look at Alice then followed Edward out the room. It was my turn to say good-bye. But where to begin?

"From the moment I set foot in the diner and my eyes feel upon you, I knew you were the one I was going to spend the rest of my life with. These past years have been a blessing. You never saw as a monster. I love you and I am grateful I have you. I am grateful that we had five beautiful children together; given the circumstances. I hope wherever you are you are happy. I hope I will be with you again. I love you, Alice."

I kissed her forehead.

"May the spirits be with you."

I was wearing white instead of black. Black is the color of night. White is the true color of Death. I heard a voice. I looked over at Alice. Her chest moved up and down. I must be imagining things. I haven't hunted since Alice died. Wait! Her chest moved again. She can't be breathing, she died. How is this possible? Alice's eyes flew open.

"Alice!?!"

"Jasper!" she said while sitting up.

I went over and helped her.

"Why do I feel like I'm drunk? Why am I on a medical bed in Carlisle's study? Why aren't we in the clearing with everyone else? And what happened to Huilen and Nahuel?" Alice asked.

**A/N: You didn't think she would remember everything did you? I have a poll going on my profile about a hobby Alice is going to take up later in the story. If you would like to have some kind of say please go to my profile page and vote. But before you leave the page please review. I might get the next chapter up faster if you review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper was staring at me dumbfounded.

"You mean you don't remember?" Jasper asked.

"Remember what?"

Since when did he go mental?

"Carlisle! Edward!" Jasper said.

Carlisle came in

"Jasper, what is it?" Carlisle said. Then he turned toward me."Alice!"

Edward walked in the room.

"Jasper, what……Alice! You're supposed to be….."

"I'm supposed to be what?" I said cutting Edward off.

"Dead" All three of them said at the same time.

There was an awkward silence.

"How do you feel, Alice?" Carlisle asked me.

"Like I'm hung-over and I just got ran over by a bulldozer."

"And what do you remember?" Carlisle asked.

"Being in the clearing, Jane's evil smile and the pain. I remember the pain clearing."

"And that's it? Edward asked

"Yes,why?"

They were really starting to piss me off.

"It's been three months since then." Jasper said.

"What has happened since then?"

Jasper filled me in on what happened in the past three months.

"Okay, wait a minute. I was human. And you're saying one of two nights, where I was drunk and possibly high, I got knocked up with quints."

Jasper nodded.

"Are you sure you aren't confusing me with Britney Spears?"

"I'm dead serious, Alice"

I kept looking at him.

"Maybe if you saw them it will jog your memory." Jasper said.

"Whatever you say, Jasper.

"One question before we go downstairs."

"Yes" Jasper said.

"Have any of our children been anywhere near the Quileute Tribe or any of Jacob's friends?"

Jasper laughed."Why would you ask that?"

"I just want of make sure none of our children have a soul mate yet."

He laughed again and we walked down the stairs. Bella didn't even wait until we came down the stairs, half way down she embraced me in a hug.

"Don't you ever do that again." Bella said.

"Sorry, I'll try my best not to die again."

"Alice is finally back." Edward said

Was I really that bad when I was human?

After Edward finally pried Bella away from me, Esme came over and hugged me.

"You scared us." Esme said.

"I'm sorry for whatever I out you through, Esme."

"So you really don't remember anything?" Bella asked

"Aw, then you don't remember getting drunk at you wedding?" Emmett asked mockingly.

"He is kidding, right?" I asked Jasper.

"I wish he was. It was like I didn't even know you when you were first human. And it scared me. I hope I never see that side of you again." Jasper admitted.

"I was really that bad?"

Everyone nodded.

"So where are these five beautiful children I gave birth to?"

Jasper led me to the basement where Nessie and my five children were jumping on my gymnastics trampoline.

"The girl that looks exactly like you is Avery. She is the most human out of the bunch. She would rather eat human food than drink blood. But I guess she could survive on both like the rest. She has the same pale icy blue eyes you had when you were human. The girl with the blonde hair like me is Elizabeth. She is a goof ball. Emmett likes her a lot." Jasper said.

The little blonde girl did a flip on the trampoline. She smiled at me. I guess she shares my love of gymnastics.

"How long has it been?"

"You were in that state for about eight days." Jasper told me.

"The boy with the same hair as you is Colton. I guess he has green eyes because I had green eyes when I was human. He always seems to know when bad things are going to happen. The blonde boy who looks the most like me is William. And last but not least, the boy with the dirty blonde hair and the blue eyes is Sterling. He is something. A couple of hours after we lost you, he showed us he could make a physical shield."

I looked at Sterling. He smiled at me. Then it all came rushing back to me. In sort of a rushed haze, I saw what happened in the last three months. Something inside me clicked. The vision while I was pregnant, my vision during my out of body experience, what the angel had showed me and my vision about Sterling. They all seemed to be saying he is evil and he needs to be destroyed before he becomes to powerful.

I opened my eye and I was on the ground with Jasper hovering over me.

"Alice, are you okay?" Jasper asked.

"I'm fine" I said while sitting up.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"A vision. I remember what happened in the last three months."

"And…….." Edward said. He knew I was hiding something important.

"I know why the Volturi are coming. They are coming to kill Sterling."

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffy but it felt right to end it there. Please review I like hearing your feedback. And please check out the poll on my page. Thank you for reading my story!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Hand of Sorrow

**Hand of Sorrow**

_The child without a name grew up to be the hand  
To watch you, to shield you or kill on demand  
The choice he'd made he could not comprehend  
His blood a grim secret they had to command_

He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life  
He prayed for both but was denied

So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed  
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?  
So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?  
Will all our sins be justified?

The curse of his powers tormented his life  
Obeying the crown was a sinister price  
His soul was tortured by love and by pain  
He surely would flee but the oath made him stay

Please forgive me for the sorrow, for leaving you in fear  
For the dreams we had to silence, that's all they'll ever be  
Still I'll be the hand that serves you  
Though you'll not see that it is me

_  
So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed  
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?  
So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?  
Will all our sins be justified?_

_Hand of Sorrow by Within Temptation_

**A/N: The song could either describe Jasper while he was with Maria or what Sterling could become.**

"Do you know why, Alice?" Edward asked.

"Can we talk about this upstairs? Jacob, can you watch them?"

"Sure" Jacob said.

We all headed upstairs and to the living room.

"Maybe we should start from the beginning. What exactly happened after we thought you died?" Carlisle asked.

I explained to them about the angel, my out of body experience and the visions.

"I'm so sorry." Esme said.

"I'm use to it."

"So the Volturi have five new guards?" Carlisle asked.

"If my vision is correct and the brunette girl, Kahlan, you have to watch out for. Make sure she doesn't grab your neck, and if she does don't look her in the eyes."

My vision started to blur. A tall red-headed girl next to Kahlan, me fighting myself, me limp in Damon's hands, a hurricane coming in three days and Aro walking into the clearing in the rain. I opened my eye back to reality.

"What did you see, Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"Glimpses of the future. Either the Volturi can't make up their mind or they are trying to hide something. I saw a tall red-headed girl next to Kahlan, i saw myself fighting me, I saw myself limp in Damon's arms, a hurricane coming in three days and Aro walking into the clearing in the rain."

"I thought you said the kids looked four when the Volturi attacked." Jasper said.

"I guess they changed their minds."

"So they are coming in three days?" Bella asked.

"I guess."

"Can you see what's going to happen?" Edward asked.

"No, i can't see anything. So either Jacob or the wolf pack is there or something else is blocking me."

My head was starting to hurt. I hated not being able to see what happens next.

"Did it work?" Aro asked.

"Yes, she is completely cut off from her visions." Richard said.

"Now that she can't see what's going to happen it will make it easier for us to execute the plan." Alec said.

"Kahlan go get Natasha." Aro said.

A few minute later a tall red-headed girl walked into the room.

"Yes" Natasha said. Her Russian accent was very noticeable.

"Natasha, Kahlan, Richard, Elena, Stefan, Damon, Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri will accompany my brothers and me to Forks. Then maybe we will finally get what we want. Go hunt you need to be at best for what's going to happen." Aro said. A sly grin was plastered on his face.

"What do we do?" Rosalie asked.

"We hunt, we rest and we enjoy the moment we have together because I have no idea what is going to happen."

I stood up and walked down to the basement. I sat down on a mat and watched my kids smiling faces. If only they knew.

"Jacob, you and Nessie can go upstairs. I'll watch my kids."

Jacob picked up Nessie and walked up stairs without saying a word. Three days until my Sterling is taken from me. I had this gut feeling that I might not make it either. Elizabeth stopped jumping. She looked at me, her smile disappeared.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked me.

"Nothing is wrong, sweetie."

Colton stopped jumping.

"Mommy, is something bad going to happen/" Colton asked me.

I guess now is as good as ever to tell them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Facing Reality**

"Okay, can everyone stop jumping. I'm going to tell a story."

The quints came and sat in front of me.

"Okay, you all know who I am right?"

"You're our mommy." Avery said.

"That's right Avery, darling."

"You guys come from two very special parents. Your father, Jasper, can control and manipulate emotions kind of like you, Elizabeth. You can feel emotions, right."

"That's how I know you were sad." Elizabeth said.

"And I can see the future. Colton, you get feelings about things right?"

"Yes, that's how I know something bad is going to happen soon." Colton said.

"That's called foresight. Elizabeth is an empath. Elizabeth and Colton take after me and Jasper. But don't think the rest of you aren't special. All of you are. Avery, you have an affinity for the earth. You can control things that come form the earth. William, you have an affinity for fire. You may not be able to control it at first but we'll help you through it. Last but not least Sterling you can create a physical attack. You are all special in your own way. And I love you all equally."

I decided to leave out the part about Sterling being a confessor. I didn't want to give him any ideas.

"What's going to happen, Mommy?" Avery asked.

"Well some bad vampires are going to come and if anything happens Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett said they will take you back here. Nothing is going to happen."

"Is everyone going to be okay, Mommy?" Elizabeth asked.

"I hope so"  
"Daddy!"Elizabeth shouted.

She got up and ran to Jasper. Jasper picked her up.

"Hello, angel" Jasper said.

I always knew he'd be a good dad.

"How long have you been there?" I asked him.

"Long enough." He replied.

I glared at him. I picked up Avery. She was pulling on my jeans.

"What? You did the right thing by telling them. Rosalie really promised that?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, she is very fond of William and Emmett is very fond of Elizabeth as you know."

"So what do we do with our three days?" Jasper asked.

"Well, I have an idea but we are kind of occupied at the moment."

"Oh"

Jasper and I were lying in the bed in a hotel room. Our hands were entwined. We were enjoying the silence. We were like that we didn't have to fill the silence with words; we could just enjoy each other's company. It was very nice of Esme to watch our kids for us. Jasper was staring at me intently.

"What?"

"What are you thinking about?" Jasper asked.

"What's going to happen if I don't come back on Tuesday?"

"Why would you think that?" Jasper asked.

"I have this feeling that I'm not going to make it through it fight."

"I won't let anything happen to you."

"I don't want you to get hurt because of me. I know how you get during fight. You need to be rational. We can't let our kids lose both parents."

"You're scaring me. Have you seen something?"

"No, I haven't. You know I would have told you if I did. Please can we enjoy the time we have together."

I laid my head on Jasper's chest. I was tracing the scars on his arm when the phone in the room rang. Jasper got up and picked it up.

"Thank you." Jasper said.

He hung up the phone.

"The concierge says there's a package for you downstairs."

"I'll get it later. Let's finish where we left off."

I pulled on my Ralph Lauren sundress off the floor and put it on. I grabbed my Bandilino sandal and put them on. Jasper handed me my Givenchy satchel. My happiness never lasts, by this time tomorrow we'll be in the clearing.

"Ready?" Jasper asks.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

I opened the package in the car. It was a ceramic mosaic box. A beautiful blue flower was painted on the top. The bottom said made in Istanbul, Turkey. It had my name in a beautiful Middle Eastern font on the top. I opened the ceramic box and inside was the most beautiful pair of onyx earring I've ever seen. The tones were small butt he way they were set in the gold was amazing. There was a card inside the box also. It read:

Dear Alice,

By the time you get this you will already know of our arrival. Hopefully under the circumstances you'll agree to my offer.

Aro

I showed Jasper the card. We were silent the rest of the ride home.


	6. A day to Remember

**A day to Remember**

I was in a white tank-top, dark wash skinny jean, my favorite Gucci leather jacket and my black converse high-tops. I went down the hall to the guest bedroom where my kids currently were staying. Jasper had just finished tying Sterling's shoes.

"Ready?" Jasper asked.

"As I'll ever be"

I gave all my kids a big hug.

"Remember our deal?"

They all nodded. I picked up Avery and Colton. Jasper picked up Elizabeth and William. Esme had Sterling.

"Ready?" Carlisle asked.

"Nessie is staying here with Jacob right?" I asked.

Edward nodded.

"Let's get this over with."

We all ran to the clearing. As we stepped into the open field it started to rain. The Volturi would be here in ten minutes.

"Ten minutes."

Everyone was saying god-bye, just in case. You never know with them they come for one reason and leave accomplishing another. I put Avery and Colton down.

"I love you, Jazz"

"I love you, Ali" he replied

"Whatever happen I need you to be strong for our children."

He nodded. He took a step closer. His lips brushed against mine. A couple minutes later we pulled apart and braced to face what was going to happen. It started to downpour and right on cue, Aro walked into the clearing. He was followed by Marcus, Caius and the rest of the guard. The red-haired girl from my vision was standing next to Damon. Aro walked forward. I stepped forward also. Jasper's hand tugged on my wrist.

"It's fine." I whispered to him.

"Ah, Alice. It's so nice to see you again." Aro said breaking the silence between us.

"It's always a pleasure, Aro"

"Did you like my gift?" Aro asked.

"What gift?" Edward asked.

I ignored him trying to keep the attention away from my family, it was me they wanted.

"The onyx earrings are lovely."

"How rude of me! Let me introduce some new members of the Volturi Guard. This is Richard and Kahlan, Elena and Stefan and Damon and Natasha."

"Pleasure."

"Well, let's cut to the chase. Some news traveled to us that something happened the last time we saw each other. Care to elaborate?" Aro asked mockingly.

I knew he knew what happened he just wanted to delay the fight and make us more anxious.

"Jane and Kate's abilities seemed to have changed me back to a human. During my time as a human, I became pregnant with quints. I'm sure you know the rest."

"Alice" Aro said while putting a hand on my shoulder. I knew what he was doing; he was finding evidence to prove that Sterling should be killed. I saw Edward give me a slight nod.

"So Aro, what do we do the honor?"

"I know you know, young Alice" Aro said.

"As you've seen the future had changed he grows up good."

"Yes, but the future is always changing. Better to get rid of him earlier before you get too attached. He could ruin our way of life." Aro stated.

"As a mother I simply can not allow it."

"Remember our deal? Say yes and I might think about sparing him."

"Never"

"Rosalie, Esme, Now"

Rosalie grabbed Elizabeth and William. Esme grabbed Avery and Colton. They ran off towards the house. I knew if I let Emmett miss a fight I'd never hear the end of it. Demetri and Felix started after them.

"No need. Kahlan has the one we want." Aro said.

And sure enough smiling in Kahlan's arms was Sterling.

"Why do you always ruin all the happy times in my life?" I shouted as I lunged at Kahlan. The red-haired girl tackled me while I was in the air. Somewhere in the midst of her jump she changed into me. So she's the shape shifter, interesting. We were wrestling on the ground.

A couple of minute later a familiar scent was in the air. It was over. I lost my son, forever. I punched myself (Natasha) square in the jaw, knowing it did no good. A girl could try, right?

"Now, no need to fight. We accomplished what we came here to do. We will leave without a fight." Aro said.

The guard vanished into the woods. He was lying. I knew more was to come later. My knees gave out under me. Now was a time I wished I could cry. Jasper embraced me in a hug. He kissed the top of my head. I started sobbing into his chest.

"Everything is going to be fine." Jasper said.


	7. How soon is now?

**How soon is now?**

_I'm holding on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say..._

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothin new  
I loved you with a fire red-  
Now it's turning blue, and you say...  
"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid...

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
It's too late to apologize, yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-  
I'm holdin on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground...

Apologize by One Republic

It was a long time before I left the comfort of Jasper's embrace. I looked up to his face. He smiled a weak smile at me.

"How could they do this? After all they've put us through?"

"It's what they do" Jasper said.

I started sobbing into his chest again. I heard footsteps in the distance. It was time.

"No matter what happens I'll always love you."

"I see Aro has changed his mind." Carlisle said.

Hands grabbed my arms and held them tightly against my back.

"Demitri "

He acknowledged me with a small nod. I turned toward Jane and Kahlan.

"I see this is going to be hard. Our deal still stands. Think about that before you do something you'll regret." Jane said.

"You really think after all you've put me through I'd just leave my family and join you. You must be flattering yourselves. The hell with you. You've taken all the happiness from my life. Screw you!"

"Before anything happens let me show you why we cane back." Kahlan said.

"What do you want now, Kahlan?"

"Aro sent us back to show you why we killed your beloved Sterling. He had a rare power, know only I have. Elena, bring him forward." Kahlan said.

A girl with pale blonde hair stepped forward. She was standing next a guy with dark curly hair. She brought a human forward. Kahlan grabbed him forcefully by the neck. She looked him straight in the eye. Her eyes turned fully black. The human went limp then straightened up. Kahlan let go of him. He bent down on one knee.

"I wish only to serve you ,m'lady." He said.

Jasper growled next to me. A man appeared next to Kahlan who growled back at Jasper.

"Now Richard, Aro told us to play nice." Kahlan said.

"Interesting gift." Edward said.

"Aro call me a confessor. Now, Richard lets have a little fun." Kahlan said

"Damon, come here."

A man came forward; he was standing next to Natasha. He resembled Stefan a lot, though Damon had curlier hair than Stefan. Damon gestured for me to come forward. I started to step forward but Jasper's hand kept my back.

"It's fine." I reassured him.

"You said that last time and look where that got us." Jasper replied.

"I promise."

I looked into Damon's eyes and my world became black. I heard Kahlan say "Stefan, grab her hand. Felix, get Jasper! Jane and Alec help me and Stefan get her out of here." The world became the darkness; I've become so accustomed to.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. School and Volleyball. I made the j.v team soo happy. I dk when I will post again but the eigth chapter should be up in a little while. It will be hectic around here my b-day is in six day soo happy!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. The Few that remain

**The Few that remain**

_**Don't try to explain your mind  
I know what's happening here  
One minute it's love  
And suddenly it's like a battlefield**_

One word turns into a war  
Why is it the smallest things that tear us down?  
My world's nothing when you don't  
I'm not here without a shield  
Can't go back now

Both hands, tied behind my back with nothing  
Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
Why we gotta fall for it now

I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for

Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like

Can't swallow our pride  
Neither of us wanna raise that flag  
If we can't surrender then we both gonna lose  
What we had, oh no

Both hands tied behind my back with nothing  
Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
I don't wanna fall for it now

I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for

Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?

I guess you better go and get your armor  
(Get your armor)  
Get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your armor  
(Get your armor)  
Get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your

We could pretend that we are friends tonight  
(Oh, oh, oh)  
And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright  
'Cause baby, we don't have to fight  
And I don't want this love to feel like

A battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield

I guess you better go and get your armor

I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
(Fighting, fighting for)

Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?

I guess you better go and get your armor  
(Get your armor)  
Get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your armor  
(Get your armor)  
Get your armor

Why does love always feel like?  
Why does love always feel like?  
A battlefield, a battlefield

I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for

_**Battlefield by Jordin Sparks**_

I woke up in an unfamiliar place. An unfamiliar girl was sitting in a char across from my bed. An unfamiliar man with straight black hair was holding my hand. He let go when he saw me eyeing it.

"Who are you?"

"That is Stefan and I'm Jane. You are Alice Volturi." Jane said.

Everything is still so fuzzy. But she looked familiar so I guess she was telling the truth.

"Come your husband would probably like to know you're okay." Jane said.

I followed her out if the room and down a long gray-stoned hallway. I followed her through a large oak door. An unfamiliar man hugged me as I walked through the door. He had long black hair.

"Alice, dear child. You gave us quite a scare. He said.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?"

"Oh, you don't remember anything. Well, I'm Aro, your father in law." Aro said.

A man walked through a door into the room. He had light brown curly hair and dimple on his cheeks. He was only wearing jeans and he had a six pack. He was truly stunning. But there was this glint in his eyes like he was hiding something. There was something mysterious about him.

"Alice!" He shouted.

He ran over and picked me up and hugged me. His lips found there way up to mine. We broke apart after a couple of minutes.

"I'm sorry. I don't remember you either."

"The accident did this to you. Sorry, love. I'm Charles, your husband." Charles said.

"What accident?"

"This other coven The Cullen's came and attacked us, it was horrible. The tall, lean, blonde one Jasper came up from behind and snapped your neck. It must have given you amnesia." Charles said. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I mean it wasn't your fault."

Why does the name Jasper sound so familiar?

"But what they did to you, it took away your memory." Charles said.

"I'll get my memory back soon."

**Charles POV**

The plan was working perfectly. Alice didn't know Stefan's ability was to erase memories, it required him holding her hand for 48 hours. Damon's ability was the knock you out with a look hopefully, The Cullen's wont come before we can fully plant the lie in her head. One spark could ruin everything.

"You must be parched." Aro said to Alice.

"My throat does ache." Alice said.

"Bring Heidi in." Aro said.

Heidi brought in a group of "lost" tourists. They all looked around confused.

"Ladies, first." I said gesturing from Alice to the tourists.

Alice leaped gracefully onto the nearest tourist. She moved his head slightly to the left and bit into the major vein in his neck. Once they saw what was going on the rest of the tourists started to flee. I lunged toward a petite woman in the back, hungrily biting her neck. When we were down Heidi and Felix disposed of the bodies. I looked up to see Alice's eyes were now crimson in stead of the butterscotch they use to be. Step one, done.

"Why don't we get you into some proper clothes?" I asked Alice.

Alice looked down to see that see was in a white high collared nightgown. Alice smiled shyly. She followed me as I walked into what was being used as our room. She looked around. There was a large four post bed. Two closets and a large bathroom. She was looking at my CD collection.

"Why aren't there any pictures of us?" Alice asked.

"We are usually the ones taking the pictures. I guess you and I were never into having our pictures taken."

She kept looking at our book collection.

"Your closet is to the right of our bed."

She walked in her closet. Stefan and Damon had there fun now it's my turn. Next step is for Alice to actually fall in love with me. But she didn't know that my ability was to create lust or love to other people towards me. I gave her another minute then walked into her closet. She was wearing a hot pink bra and jeans.

"You look in those jeans."

"Oh. I didn't see you there." Alice said.

I walked over to her. I caressed her neck.

"Correction, you look good in anything."

"Thanks." Alice said. She smiled shyly again.

This is one time where I wished vampire could blush. Blush would look nice on Slice. She was facing me now, looking up into my eyes. I was looking deeply into hers. Crimson eyes didn't look half bad on her. I slowly leaned down until our lips met. I kissed her hungrily, she kissed me passionately back. I think I actually might be falling for her.

"I have to go."

"Okay, I'll see you later." Alice said.

I walked out the room and down the hall. I walked into the foyer.

"Did it work?" Aro asked.

"Yes, all is according to plan."

"Good, as it should be." Caius said.

**Alice's POV**

I stared at him as he walked out the room. I was the luckiest girl in the world. I picked up a black Armani short sleeve turtle neck to go with my dark wash Armani jeans. I put on a pair of gray ballet flats. I went out to our bedroom. I sat on our bed. I looked at Charles side of the room. He had a guitar on the floor. There were two huge bookshelves filled with first edition books. On the bedside table was copy of Alice in Wonderland. On my side were two shelves of music, an open case on the floor with Paramore's Riot! In it. Next to that was a stack of this month issue of every fashion magazine known to man. I must have been a fashion freak. I heard noises down the hall. I got up and walked to the parlor to find a tall blonde haired man with familiar golden eyes putting Charles in a headlock.

"Where the hell are you keeping her?" the blonde haired man asked.

Why did he look so familiar?

"Run, Alice!" Charles said as soon as he saw me.

"Alice!?!" the blonde haired man shouted. He dropped Charles out of the headlock and came over and hugged me.

"Uh, can you let go of me. I kind of have a husband."

"I'm your husband." The blonde haired man said.

"No, that would be Charles."

"Alice, it's me Jasper." Jasper said.

"I honestly have no idea who you are."

**A/N: please review!!!!!! I bet you didn't see that coming. If you review I might update faster.**

**Chapter's Playlist:**

**Hand of Sorrow- Within Temptation**

**Believe-The Bravery**

**The few that remain-Set your goals ft. Hayley Williams**

**How soon is now?-Tatu**


	9. Believe

Believe

Lyrics to Believe** :  
The faces all around me they don't smile they just crack  
Waiting for our ship to come but our ships not coming back  
We do have time like pennies in a jar  
What are we saving for [x2]**

There's a smell of stale feeling that's drinking from my skins  
The drinking never stops because the drink off all our sins  
We sit and throw our roots into the floor  
What are we waiting for [x2]

[chorus]  
So give me something to believe  
Cause I am living just to breathe  
And I need something more  
To keep on breathing for  
So give me something to believe

Something's always coming you can hear it in the ground  
It swells into the air  
With the rising  
Rising sound  
And never comes but shakes the boards and rattles all the doors  
What are we waiting for [x2]

[chorus]  
So give me something to believe  
Cause I am living just to breath  
And I need something more  
To keep on breathing for  
So give me something to believe

I am hiding from some beast  
But the beast was always here  
Watching without eyes  
Because the beast is just my fear  
That I am just nothing  
Now its just what I've become  
What am I waiting for  
Its already done

Ohhhhhhh

[chorus]  
So give me something to believe  
Cause I am living just to breath  
And I need something more  
To keep on breathing for  
So give me something to believe

**By: The Bravery**

"What the hell did you do to my wife?" Jasper asked.

"I didn't do a thing. Why do you keep calling her your wife? She is obviously my wife. The ring on her finger is the one I gave her." Charles said.

I looked down to my ring finger. There was a diamond ring on it. A long opaque diamond sat surrounded by smaller circular diamonds; it was set in silver.

"Alice, how can you not remember me? We had kids together. Don't you at least remember Avery?" Jasper pleaded.

Avery, that name sounds so familiar. Stefan came behind me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Stop feeding my sister lies. We all know vampire can't have kids. Charles and Alice would have had kids by now if they could. And we know you know that, that is her weak spot. And we all know that you're lying your asses off, you only want Alice for her ability." Stefan said.

"Sister?" I asked.

"Your maiden last name is Salvatore." Damon said.

"Oh, I must have forgotten that, too."

"Alice – "Jasper said.

A blonde haired man cut him off. "It's a lost cause, Jasper. Whenever you're ready, we'll be waiting." He said.

The Cullens left the foyer. Jasper hesitated at the door. He looked back at me. He looked defeated. He turned back and followed the Cullen out.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"The Cullens are a very power hungry coven." Charles said.

"Since I can't remember, can someone tell me my story or at least how I got here?"

"You, Damon and Stefan grew up in Florence around 1547. Damon and Stefan had both fallen for a young vampire named Katherine. Unfortunately, she died shortly after in a fire. Klaus, her butler, who had also fallen for her, thought they had killed Katherine. So he turned them out of revenge. You were seventeen at the time. They didn't have the heart to change you. Three years later, you became ill with what is now called Lupus. They didn't know what to do; you throwing up blood wasn't helping the cause either. Damon and Stefan had heard about us (The Volturi), and brought you here. Charles fell for you the moment he laid eyes on you. He was the one who changed you. And you've been here with your brothers and Charles ever since." Richard said.

"I'm sorry. I fell like I'm a burden."

"It's not your fault; you lost your memory, love. Don't worry the Cullens, will pay for what they did to you." Charles said.

Damon and Stefan shook their heads in disgust. Richard shot Charles a dirty look.

"You've been through a lot in the past couple of hours. Why don't you go back to your room and rest?" Richard said.

I nodded.

"I'll take you" Stefan said.

I walked out of the foyer and down the hall to mine and Charles's room. Stefan closed the door behind him.

"I hate seeing you like this." Stefan said.

"It's not your fault I lost my memory."

"I know, but I'm your older brother. I feel protective of you."

**Charles's POV**

"Idiot! You can't promise her that we are going to kill the Cullens. They have four super babies. Who knows what the fuck they can do? "Richard shouted at Charles.

"Who knows when her memory will come back? How long are we going to be able to keep this up?" Kahlan asked.

"We've fooled the Cullens. That's all we needed to do. We'll just keep Alice for awhile and have some fun with her. With her on our side the Cullens can't touch us." Charles said mockingly.

**Alice's POV**

"So what Richard said was true then?"

"Unfortunately, I met Katherine when I was sixteen in Florence. And Damon came back a year later. He was supposed to be at college but he gave up. He never sticks to anything. He also fell for Katherine. She was seeing both of us behind our backs. Sadly, she was in the wrong place at the wrong time, the girls boarding school she was attending in Florence was burnt down. Klaus, her butler, who also fell for her, thought we killed her because we found out. So he turned us out of revenge. You came back two years later from your boarding school in Rome to see Papa, but Klaus had killed him. You were devastated; you stayed with us in Florence. Damon and I thought about changing you but we couldn't take your life like that. Three years later, you became ill. We didn't know what to do. You kept throwing up blood and wouldn't eat. You became very pale and thin. We heard Katherine talk about the Volturi. So we went up to Volterra. Charles saw you and immediately fell for you. He changed you on your death bed. And we've been her ever since." Stefan said.

"How did Richard, Charles, Elena, Kahlan and Natasha get here?"

"Richard and Charles are Aro's real sons. He changed them to give them a 'better life'. Elena and Kahlan fled here during WWII. Their parent helped Jewish people. Aro also offered them a better life. Natasha was about to be executed, but Damon saved her. He convinced Aro she was worth saving."

**A/N: So sorry haven't updated in like forever been super busy. First marking period of high school and other stuff in my life. ** **Like the background stories I set up, don't worry there are more plot twist to come. Next chapter is short will be up in a little while. How did you guys like new moon? Love to hear from you guys. Ttyl.**


	10. Careful

Careful

**Lyrics to Careful :  
I settled down  
And twisted apart  
Disguised as a smile, well  
You would have never known**

I had it all  
But, back when I wanted  
This over me  
Was a place uncharted  
And overgrown

And when you made your way in  
I resisted just like this

You can't tell me to heal  
The truth never set me free  
So, I did it myself

You can't be too careful anymore  
When all that is waiting for you  
Won't come any closer  
You've got to reach a little more  
More  
More  
More, more

I gave you lies  
I got, "You'll be mine,  
It's only the real world."  
Like you will never will know

Shifting your weight  
To throw off the pain  
You can ignore it  
But, only for so long

You look like I did  
You resisted just like this

You can't tell me to heal  
And, it hurts remembering  
How it felt to shut down

You can't be too careful anymore  
When all that is waiting for you  
Won't come any closer  
You've got to reach a little more  
More  
More  
More, more

The truth never set me free  
The truth never set me free  
The truth never set me free  
So, I'll do it myself

You can't be too careful anymore  
When all that is waiting for you  
Won't come any closer  
You've got to reach out

Can't be too careful anymore  
When all that is waiting for you  
Won't come any closer  
You've got to reach out  
More  
More  
More  
More, more

**By: Paramore**

"So we're all pretty messed up here?" I asked.

"Pretty much" Stefan said.

My vision started to blur. I was in a diner, waiting for someone. Jasper walks into the diner. I hoped down from the stool and walked over to him.

"You've kept me waiting a long time."

"Sorry, ma'm" Jasper said.

I was back in Charles's bedroom. Stefan had my hands behind my back. Charles walks in with a grim on his face.

"Son of a bitch, get your hands off me. What, now you can control that forgetting trick of yours?" I said to Stefan.

"Sorry, Alice" He said.

I looked over and Charles who was now sitting next to me.

"Bastard! Making me lie to Jasper." I screamed at him.

"You served you purpose. We fooled you family. Now, that Jasper is out of the picture and I can be together." Charles said.

"I'd rather die than stay here with you."

"That can be arranged." Charles said.

"And then how is your plan going to work. You need me. Actually, you need my ability. You could care less what happens to me. You're just like Aro. You can rot in hell!"

Charles slapped me. He came up behind me and but me neck. His venom burned my neck. I screamed.

"That's what you get you insolent girl. You deserve to die with your family. You know part of that story was true I fell for you the first time I saw you. And if I can't have you no one can. Your so called family will be gone soon enough and I'll make sure you watch them die one by one. Then we'll see if you change you mind about staying here with me."

I glared at him.

"Anything else?" Charles asked.

"They'll come back for me."

"Doubt it we put on a good show out their. We make a great team. The look on Jasper's face was priceless."

"If you're going to kill me why don't you do it already?"

"Damon" Charles said.

I looked him straight in the eye knowing what will happen. The world became black around me.


	11. Hope

**Hope**

Lyrics to Brick By Boring Brick :  
**She lives in a fairy tale  
Somewhere too far for us to find  
Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of the world that she's left behind  
It's all about the exposure the lens I told her  
The angles were all wrong now  
She's ripping wings off of butterflies  
With her feet on the ground**

And her head in the clouds  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Ba da ba da ba

So one day he found her crying  
Coiled up on the dirty ground  
Her prince finally came to save her  
And the rest you can figure out  
But it was a trick  
And the clock struck 12  
Well make sure to build your house brick by boring brick  
or the wolves gonna blow it down  
With her feet on the ground

And her head in the clouds  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle

Well you built up a world of magic  
Because your real life is tragic  
Yeah you built up a world of magic  
If it's not real  
You can't see it with your eyes  
You can't feel it with your heart  
And I won't believe it  
Cause if it's true  
You can see it with your eyes  
Even in the dark  
And that's where I want to be, yeah  
Go get your shovel  
We'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Ba da ba da ba...

**By: Paramore**

I woke up in a small tiled room. On the other side of the room was a little girl. I must have been out for a while because the ache in my throat was unbelievable or maybe it was from the bite. I tried to get up but I fell quickly. Okay, so I am really thirsty. The door opened and Charles walked in. the little girl cowered into the corner.

"Ah, Alice you're up." Charles said.

"How long has it been?"

"Five days."

"What do you want with me?"

"I want you, of course."

"Whatever"

"So how does it feel? Not feeding for a long period must be tolling on the body."

"I feel fine"

"You're lying. I know how you feel. You couldn't stand up. The right side of your neck is numb. Your throat burns every time you breathe or swallow. Why don't you just give into temptation?"

"I'm not a killer. Why don't you just kill me already?"

"I meant what I said. I fell for you the first time I saw you, Alice. And if I can't have you, no one can."

Charles stroked the side of my face. He brought my face into both of his hands. He leaned in slowly and placed his lips on mine. I shoved him. I punched him in the gut. I barley saw him get up. He slapped me across the face again.

"I'll never be with you. Get that through your thick skull!"

He walked toward me. He pulled my wrist up. He slowly caressed it with his hand then bit into it. I screamed in agony.

"You can end you agony, now. If you just say yes."

I gained the strength to stand up. I looked him straight in the eyes.

"Never"

"Suit yourself."

He moved in one fluid motion toward the girl. He picked up her wrist and bit her. She screamed. After a moment he lifted his head. The child was still screaming. Charles got up and stood next to me.

"You can end her pain, Alice"

The blood dripping from her wrist looked soo good. I tried not to breathe. I am not a killer. I must resist. I have to stay strong.

"I won't let you fed any other way. It's her blood or starve."

I stayed exactly where I was.

"Fine by me"

He went back to the little girl. Her screaming stopped after a minute. He walked out of the room, carrying her body. My knees gave out under me. I curled up into a ball on the floor. I don't know how much time passed since Charles left. I didn't care, I just wanted to die. I heard the door got knocked down. I heard footsteps.

"Alice!?!" Jasper cried his voice sounding so distant.

I tried to move but my whole body was numb. Jasper lifted me up and set me so I was leaning against him.

"Alice?"

"Jazz" My voice barley audible.

"Yes, it's me. Thank god, you remember. Are you okay? When was the last time you fed?"

"I don't know. My whole body feels numb."

"What happened?"

"I remembered you. Charles got pissed, slapped me, bit my neck and put me in this god forsaken room. I woke up, refused to feed on a little girl; he slapped me again and then bit my wrist."

"Sick Bastard. I'm going to kill him, if it's the last thing id o."

"Jazz, no, please just get me out of here,

"Okay, Ali. You need to hunt. I never wanted to see scars on your flawless skin. Its shows the monsters we really are. I'll get you out of this hell-hole."

He picked me up and turned towards the door. Charles was standing in the doorway, with his arms across his chest.

"And where do you think you're going?" He asked.

**A/N: Cliffy. I'll try to update soon promise. But it might help if you review. **


	12. Voodoo

**Voodoo **

"_**I'm not the one who's so far away**_

_**And I feel the snake bite enter my veins**_

_**Never did I want to be here again**_

_**And I don't remember why I came"**_

_**Voodoo by Godsmack**_

It was hard to stay conscious. I was fighting my own body. My whole body felt numb. It hurt to move.

"Step aside, Charles. I don't want to fight you." Jasper said.

"Now, why would I do that?" Charles aid mockingly.

Jasper set me down gently against the floor. Then lunged for Charles. Jasper broke his neck.

"That should buy us five minutes." Jasper said.

He picked me up and walked out of the room.

**JPOV**

I walked out of the room with Alice in my arms. We exited through a tunnel next to the room. Idiots, why would they put her room next to an exit? We were in the south end of the city. We were meeting Carlisle in the next town over.

"Jazz" Alice said weakly.

"Yes, darlin' "

"I'm sorry" She replied.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for."

"Yes, I do. I'm sorry I forgot everything. Aro is working over time. The seven new guard members all have gifts. Natasha is a shapeshifter, Kahlan is a confessor with one touch she can make you do anything she want, Elena can bend your will, Richard can block my vision, Damon can knock you our, Stefan can erase memories and Charles can create false love or lust. Jasper, he made me. I didn't want to."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I kissed him. Charles made me. I fell for it. I'm sorry."

She started to sob.

"It's not you fault."

Now, he really is dead. I set her in the passenger's seat of the Mustang, I stole. Her emotions are overwhelming. I never wanted her to be like this. She scared, she happy to see me but she is in so much pain. The venom hasn't exited her system.

"About tem more minutes"

"I know. How are our kids?"

"I don't know. I've been here in Italy since the day after the fight. They should be fine. They are with Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jacob and Nessie"

"Oh" She looked disappointed.

"How are you?"

"I've been worse. I'm getting use to the pain. I'm just glad I'm out of there."

"I'm sorry. I swear the next time I see that bastard, he's dead."

I pulled into the hotel's parking lot. The car's clock said 2:26 a.m. I parked next to Edward's rented Hummer H3. I helped Alice get out of the car. Bella embraced her in a hug.

"Alice! Don't you ever do that again I mean it" Bella said.

Bella released Alice and she tumbled back into me.

"Jasper, she's dead on her feet" Edward said.

"I know. I just want you to know she was all right."

"There are woods a mile east of the hotel. Go there and be back before dawn." Carlisle said.

"Okay"

I picked up Alice and ran into the forest. I picked up the scent of a herd of six deer due east. I ran to the clearing where they are.

"Do you need help?"

"No, I think I can handle it." Alice said.

She pounced on the closet deer, snapped its neck and started drinking. She finished off five of the deer and I finished off the last one. We walked into the south end of the meadow and Alice pulled me down next to her. I gazed at her. She looks so much better than when I first got her. The shadows were gone under here eyes and her eyes were a butterscotch color. This is my Alice and I'm glad I have her back.

"How do you feel?"

"Much Better. It felt weird like I was drunk and in a sense I had beer goggles on. Everything was so fuzzy and everything felt so far away. It's nice to be back. I missed you, Jazzy"

"I missed you to, Ali. I'm happy to see you're all right and that you remember me."

"I'm sort, Jazz……….. Jasper, I drank human blood while I was there. It tasted soo good. I think I killed three innocent people."

"Alice, I'm very sorry……….. I already knew you drank human blood. Your eyes were red, when we came to get you. As for Charles, he's a dead man."

"Oh, am I?" A voice said coming from the forest.

**A/N: So sorry this took forever. I hate writing filler chapters and this came to me last night after listening to Voodoo by Godsmack. I'm trying to update but it's hard with school but I'll try my best to update as soon as I can. Please review. I miss hearing what you guys think about the story. Trying my best to update my stories in a timely matter. Thank you so much for reading my stories. The funny thing is before I even know how I'm ending this story I already know what it sequel's name is going to be ( A fading light) and the next one is ( Solstice). Don't get any ideas I'm nowhere close to being done with this story. Thanks for sticking with me.---------- ..**


	13. Blue Eyes

**Chp.13 Blue Eyes**

Charles stepped forward from behind a tree.

"And why is that?" Charles asked.

Jasper shot up and stood in front of me defensibly.

"If you hurt her one more time, I'll…" Jasper said.

"You'll what attack me? Oh I'm scared now" Charles said cutting Jasper off.

I could feel it and so could Jasper. Charles was trying to use his ability on me. He was trying to seduce me. I could feel my emotions raging, one second for Jazz another for Charles. My head started to pound. If I could have headaches I imagine they would feel like this. I thought my head was going to explode.

"Stop it both of you!"

They both turned and stared at me.

"You are making the situation worse! I love Jasper! I'm sorry, Charles. You'll find your mate someday."

I walked over to my Jazz and gave him a hug. He embraced me tightly.

"That wasn't the answer we were looking for" Charles said as Jane, Dimitri and Felix emerge from behind trees.

How far was Aro willing to go to get me? Or is this all Charles rage?

"Well, then you'll just have to deal with it." Emmett said and he, Edward and Bella emerge from tree behind us.

I'd never been happier to see Emmett in my life. And that's when it happened. I saw what was going to happen next. It was too late to do anything about it. I turned to Edward as the realization went across his face and the pain I've grown so accustomed to, began again. I tried not to show it on my face but I knew Jasper could feel it. I wonder if I just give in I can still help the ones I love. _I'm sorry _I mentally say to Edward.

"Stop it! I've had enough of your interfering with our lives. Tell Aro Alice says hell no. you've ruined everything. We haven't seen our kids in weeks! I'm tired of this!" Jasper shouted as he picked me up and ran through the forest.  
I don't know where we were by the time he stopped running and put me down. It started to downpour above a cover of trees.

"What the hell? Are you kidding me? Edward, Emmett and Bella, could be dead right now1 Are you crazy?" I shout at him.

"But you're safe. You are all that matters" Jasper replied.

I saw a vision of Carlisle making frantic phone call, Emmet playing with William and Edward and Bella playing with Nessie. I went up and punched him in the arm.

"You're lucky!"

"I know I am" Jasper replies.

"Not about that!"

His cell phone rang, I knew who it was.

"Oh" Jasper says when he realizes what I mean.

"Exactly"

"How are you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked back.

"How are you handling everything?"

"It's all over whelming. I just want to go home."

"I couldn't agree more"

He leaned down and kissed me sweetly on the lips. I didn't think it was possible but it started raining harder.

"You know I love you, right?" I asked him looking into those familiar golden eyes.

"I figured as much" Jasper replied with a smile.

He leaned down and kissed me sweetly on the lips again. The kiss became more passionate. I wrapped my legs around his waist and put my hands in his hair. I broke the kiss.

"Promise me you'll never leave me" I asked Jasper.

"I promise"

I pecked him quick on the lips and got down.

"So where are we going?" I asked him.

"I have something to show you" Jasper replied.

"And what is that?"

"A house in New Hampshire"

"We moved!"

"Apparently, Emmet, Rosalie, Esme and Jacob did while we were here."

"Let's go!" I pulled him further into the forest.

We walked out of the terminal to find Carlisle and Esme waiting for us.

"OH, Alice" Esme ran up and hugged me.

She took a step back and picked up my wrist and looked at it intensively.

"What happened?" Esme asked worryingly.

"Charles bit me twice to prove his point. I also have a bite on my neck."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Alice" Carlisle said.

"It's fine. He's far away now. He can't hurt me anymore" I bowed my head down in shame.

"I'm sorry for what you've been trough. It saddens me to see any of my children hurt.  
" Esme said while embracing me again.

"So where's the new house?" I asked excitingly.

"Like you don't know already." Esme replied.

"How far is Brennadon from Dartmouth?"

"About fifteen miles" Carlisle replied.

I got a glimpse of what Esme has planned.

"Esme, you shouldn't have!" I squealed.

**A/n: Sorry I haven updated in like forever! I have been super busy. But now its summer so between dance and volleyball I'm gonna update more. I decided to post a playlist that made this chapter possible check them out if you want to:**

**Secret- the Pierces  
Love's not a competition (But I'm winning)- Kaiser Chiefs  
Sleep Alone, Siren song and Priscilla- Bat for lashes  
To be loved – Papa Roach  
Hallelujah- Kate Voegele  
All I need – Within Temptation**

**As always read and review. Will post as soon as I can!**


	14. Our Solemn Hour

**Chp.14 Our Solemn Hour**

"It was supposed to be surprise" Esme said.

"Sorry, I love it, though" I said while following Carlisle and Esme to the black Mercedes.

I got in the back seat with Jasper. He put his arm around my shoulders. I laid my head on his shoulder and watched the scenery out of the window. I've grown accustomed to the greenery. We pulled off the main drag and drove three miles. There in a break of trees was our new house. It had the same set up as the last. Two stories, lots of windows and a main grand staircase. Carlisle parked the car in our ever growing garage. I got out of the car; Jasper walked around and took my hand. He smiled at me.

"Are you ready, darling?" He let his accent slip a little.

I nodded nervously. I was mentally calculating how long it's been since I've seen them. I think a month. My time line is messed up. I walked through the door in the garage into the kitchen. So this house was set up like our house in Canada. I heard laughing in the other room. I squeezed Jazz's hand. I felt clam suddenly. I leaded him toward the living room.

"Mommy!" a little girl screamed and ran up to me. She looked to be about five or six. She had long dark wavy brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Avery" I picked her up and twirled her around.

I looked over to Jasper, who was poking Elizabeth in the nose. They've changed so much. They look like they are five or six. Nessie looks to be around eight or nine depending on how you look at it. I put down Avery and picked up Colton who was poking me in the thigh.

"Yes, can I help you, mister?" I asked him teasingly.

"I knew you would come back today. But nobody believed me, Mommy" Colton informed me.

"I'm sure they didn't" I said mockingly.

I put him down. Emmett came picked me up off the ground and hugged me.

"How's my favorite little sister? Did you kick some major Volturi ass?" He asked me.

"No, I left that for you" I replied to him.

Edward and Bella walked in through the patio door. Bella ran over to me and hugged me.

"It's nice to see you in one piece." Bella said.

"I hope what Jasper did _idiotically and without thinking_ didn't mess anything up for you?" I asked.

"We were fine" Edward replied.

"Yeah, they ran away like babies. That Charles guy is a wuss don't know you ever saw in him." Emmett stated.

I glared at him. Rosalie punched him with her free arm. Williams was laughing in the other. It was good to see them happy.

"Oh, abuse!" Emmett shouted while laughing.

"It's nice to see you alive, happy and well" Rosalie said. "Not much has changed other than we've gone to the dogs."

"Why what happened?" I asked nervously.

"Oh nothing, the mutt had to move with us. He lucky I love Nessie or he'd be in the ground right now." Rosalie replied while rolling her eyes.

She sat on the couch while Colton and William played Vampire Power Rangers. Avery and Elizabeth played with their Barbie Dream house in the dinning room. Esme walked down the stairs.

"Remember I said no fighting in the house." Esme said scolding tome.

"Sorry" the boys said in unison.

They walked out to the side of the house. Esme decided to add a pool to the backyard. Bella skipped over to me. I already knew what she wanted and why she was so giddy.

"You got to show me my new house. So I'm going to show you yours." Bella said.

"I've already seen it" I said while shooting a glare at Edward.

"I know but she insisted." Edward said with a shrug.

"Oh come one, don't ruin my fun. It's not like I can keep surprises from you. Please Alice" Bella said while giving me the sad eye.

"Alright"

Bella pulled me up from the couch. I pulled Jazz up with me. I let her guide us out of the house.

**A/N: see I told you I'd post soon. Kaiser Chiefs new favorite Band. If you haven't heard Loves not a competition (but I'm winning) you should.**


	15. the Only Exception

**Chp.15 The Only Exception**

**A/N: This chapter took a little longer than expected and my friend is going to post this for me because I'll be at dance all morning. I wanted Jazz and Ali to have a steamy reunion but then the things in the forest came so I had to change the plot. Hope u like it. I don't own twilight btw I only own the new Volturi people and Alice and Jasper's children and the plot. Please review I want to hear what u have to say.**

I followed Bella and Edward through the forest. We stopped in front of a small cottage. This wasn't the one from my vision.

"Surprise!" Bella squealed.

"I'm confused"

"The one from your vision is Bella showing you our house not your and Jasper's "Edward clarified for me.

_Since when do I need things clarified for me? I've really lost my touch._

Edward laughed at my mental remark.

"It's not funny!"

"Sorry" He muttered.

I examined the house. It was a one story cottage. It wad gray-stoned in the front with a little porch that had two rocking chairs on it. On the left side there was a bay window peeking out. I walked around the house; there was a small pond with a water fall. On the back of the house was a white fence with climbing ivy on it. This looks so familiar. It looks exactly like the house Jazz and I had the four months we were in Canada before we went to the Cullens.

"That's because it is" Edward replied to my thoughts.

"How?" I asked him.

"Before you black out your minds always creates a safe haven. Yours is in this house with Jasper. I've seen it in your head. I told Esme about it and she insisted on building a replica. Her reason is that you've been through so much, you deserved it." Edward replied.

"I helped with the inside" Bella said matter of factly.

"What do you think?" I asked Jasper.

"It brings back many memories" Jasper replied with a smile.

"Please keep your thoughts to yourself" Edward said shaking his head. "You guys are almost as bad as Emmett and Rosalie"

I smiled. I really missed this.

"Wait, till you see the inside" Bella squealed.

She dragged me through the patio door. We stepped into the living room. It was small bookshelf my favorite books, a fire place with a mantle that had pictures of me and Jazz. It was beige and had a bay window with a reading nook. On the left was a hallway to the front door. Next to the living room was a library for Jasper. He smiled when he saw it. Now he won't have to use Carlisle's any more. Acroos the hall from it was Colton's and Williams room. It had two beds, two desks, two closets and the toys they were into now. Next to that was Avery's and Elizabeth's room, it had the same set up other than there was a castle painted on the wall. Those rooms were set up Jack and Jill style. At the end of the hall was our room.

I opened the double doors. I gasped. I heard Jasper gasp, too. It looked exactly like our room in Canada. A bed in the center with a bed side table on each side, bathroom to the right and a balcony on the left. It had the same furniture as our room in the house in Canada.

"Fess up. How did you find it?" I asked him.

"After the first time you passed out with Jane, I told Esme about it. So every time I would hunt I would go further and further through Canada. I found it while you were recently with the Volturi before Jasper called us back. Yesterday, Emmett and I moved the furniture in here" Edward replied.

I walked over to the closet which was to the left of the balcony.

"Is it up to your standards?" Edward asked with a grin.

"Yes, thank you soo much" I said while hugging Edward.

"Thank you, too" I said while hugging Bella.

I let go and walked over to Jasper. I let our finger intertwine.

"You're welcome. It's not like we can surprise you that much." Edward said with a smirk. "We'll leave you two alone."

Edward took Bella's hand and led her out of the room. I walked over and plopped onto the bed. Jasper followed and sat next to me. He took my hand and kissed it.

"I have a surprise for you" I told jasper.

I walked into the closet and shut the door.

"Give me two minutes, Jazzy"

Hopefully, Rosalie organized this like my last closet. I walked over to where the drawers were and opened and third one and pulled out lingerie. I bought them on my little skit to L.A. it was a black corset top, black silk short, with a garter and fish net tights. I've been saving these for a special occasion. O opened the door to the closet and stepped out towards him. I had the satisfaction and seeing his eye pop out of his head. Glad to know I can still do that.

"You look beautiful" Jasper said.

I slowly danced over to him and straddled his lap. I slowly unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it on the lfoor. I pushed his onto our bed. Our breathing became rapid as I ran my hands over his sculpted chest. He growled and flipped me over and pinned me one my back. He ripped the garter off my leg. Our kisses became hungry and I wound my fingers in his hair. Jasper let out a moan. I broke the kiss.

"I really missed you" I said then pulled him closer to me.

Jasper and I were looking intently at each other. The sun was setting another ending to another day. I laid my head on Jasper's chest. He was twirling his fingers in my hair. I pulled the sheet closer to me and snuggled into his chest. Jasper kissed the top of my head. I sighed and sat up.

"Not again!"

"What?" Jasper shot up. His arm automatically went around my wait he pulled me closer to him. "Are you pregnant again?"

"No silly" I pointed to the heap of black lace and silk on the floor.

"I really liked that one" I said in a whining tone.

"I did, too" Jasper said with a grin.

"I can tell"

"Sorry. It's been a month since I last saw let alone held you in my arms, Ali. I couldn't help myself"

I glared at him. I walked over to the closet and put on a light gray sundress, gray flat and a black lacy shrug. I threw Jasper a pair of jean, a tee shirt, a navy sweater and black boots. I pulled him through the house and out the door.

"I can't wait for what Emmett has to say" I told his sarcastically.


	16. Love's not a CompetitionBut I'm Wining

**Chp.16 Love not a Competition (But I'm winning)**

We walk through the patio door hand in hand. As we walked in, Emmett was trying to keep a smirk off of his face. Jasper pulled me towards the couch. I curled up next to him on the couch.

"So did you guys break your new bed in?" Emmett asked with a smirk.

"It's not new. Thank you very much" I said while picking up Avery.

Edward cleared his throat." Jasper you please keep your thoughts to yourself"

I stuck my tongue out at Edward and curled closer to Jasper. Avery was curled up asleep in my arms. Elizabeth's was in jasper's. William was in Rosalie's and Colton was in Esme's.

"Seriously, Rose. They can't sleep in beds?"

"I told you the most spoiled half-vampires in existence." Rosalie replied.

Carlisle sat down next to Esme on the loveseat while Jacob moved himself and Nessie, who was asleep in his arms, to the chair furthest away from everyone.

"You will start up school again tomorrow" Carlisle stated to everyone.

"Everyone?" Rosalie questioned.

"I don't think Jacob want to go to high school again" Carlisle stated.

"Not really" Jacob replied.

"Since it is the middle of January, Esme and I decided that Emmett, Rosalie, and jasper will transfer in as juniors and Edward, Bella, and Alice as sophomores. It will be the same story other than we adopted Bella last and she keeps the last name of Swan. We thought it would be best if the kids stay here with Esme until they reach maturity." Carlisle says.

We all nod our heads in agreement.

"I already registered you in Brennadon High School. Here are your schedules." Carlisle says while passing them out.

I look at my schedule. It was a small school only about six hundred students. We all had lunch together. I have English will Bella and biology and U.S History with Edward. I also have French III, Pre-Calc and Dance II.

"Dance II?" I question.

"I changed your transcript a bit. You were a dance prodigy in Forks." Esme said with a smirk.

"Yes1 I can make fun of her in her recital!" Emmett said.

"Thanks, it's not like you don't make fun of me for everything else."

Jasper kissed the top of my head.

"You have the body for it" Jasper whispers into my ear.

I smack him I adjust Avery on my lap, lean into Jasper and watch the snow start to fall.

I look through my closet.

"Come on, Alice" Jasper pleas.

"I have to pick the perfect outfit. I have to have the status as the Cullen with the vest taste." I snicker at him.

Jasper rolls his eyes at me.

I pick out black skinny slack, a white cami, a light blue short sleeve blazer and my ankle leather boots. I straightened my hair, put on my crest necklace, my ruby ring form jasper and a couple of silver bracelets. I grabbed my pea coat for appearances. It would be weird if I walk into school with just my outfit on when it was 24 degrees outside. When I came out if the closet, I found Jasper in his study.

"Come on" I say while pulling him out the door.

We walk in the patio door and I was ambushed by four little kids. I picked up Avery and then Colton. I hugged and kissed them both. Then I picked up Elizabeth and William and did the same.

"Bye! Have fun with Nessie, Jacob and your grandmother" I tell them.

"You're coming back, right Mommy?" Avery asks.

I look into those blue eyes.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't i? Of course I am" I say not only reassuring them.

I grab Jasper's hand and follow him into the garage. Emmett and Rosalie already left in her convertible. Edward and Bella were waiting by the Volvo. I give Bella a once over. She was wearing jeans, low-tops and a white long sleeve tee. I glare at Edward.

"Seriously Bella, you realize as a Cullen we are known for being weird, distant, extremely attractive, pale, super rich and being well dressed. Dressed like that you look like a charity case."

I roll my eyes at her. I push jasper into the backseat of the car and throw my black Prada school bag at him. The whole car ride there was a blur. I refused to talk to anyone. I sat with my hands across my chest and stared out the window. When we got there, everyone was staring as usual. I've gotten use to it over the years. When I got out of the car, I walked over to Jasper. It took his hand and we walked into the school building. I led him to my English class. I pecked him quickly on the lips.

"See you at lunch" I told him as I walked into the classroom.

I walked to the teacher's desk. Everyone was staring as usual. Three of the guys were planning to ask me out. I smiled a t this.

"Mrs. Brooks? Hi, I'm Alice Cullen, your new student.

She looked up in shock. She stood at least six inches above my 4'10. She was in her late thirties. She had dirty-blonde hair. She was wearing a black skirt, pumps and a white button up blouse.

"Miss Cullen, there is a seat in the back. Here is a copy of Julius Caesar."

I walked back to the seat next to Bella. She smiled wryly. I glared to her. I bent down to take a notebook out of my bag. That's when it hit me. A scent hat would be forever ingrained into my skull. I looked up to see him enter the classroom. He smiled at me.

"There is a seat behind Miss Cullen" Mrs. Brooks said.

He walked over to sit behind me.

"I'm back" He whisper into my ear.


	17. Siren's Song

**Chp.17 Siren's Song**

The bell rang. Mrs. Brook cleared her throat.

"Class, I'd like to introduce you to our three new students; Bella Swan, Alice Cullen and Charles Cypher." Mrs. Brook said.

I swallowed hard. Today just became a living hell. I could feel my resolve crumbling. Charles was trying to seduce me. Bella shot me a glance. I stared at her with pleading eyes. There was nothing I could do right now. Mrs. Brooks picked up her book and started to read.

"_We at the height are ready to decline. There is a tide in the affairs of men. Which, taken at the flood, leads on the fortune; Omitted, all the voyage of their life is bound in shallows and in miseries. On such a full sea are we now afloat, and we must take the current when it serves, or lose our ventures."_ (.269-276)

"Did you miss me?" Charles whispers into my ear.

I feel like screaming. He is so close and I can't do a thing!

"Mr. Cypher, you like talk for it being first day. Would you care to decipher the passage for class?" Mrs. Brooks said.

"The passage elegantly formulates a complex conception of the interplay between fate and free will in human life, this philosophy seems wise; it contains a certain beauty as well, suggesting that will we do have responsibility to take what few measures we can to live nobly and honorably." Charles replies.

"Thank you, Mr. Cypher, you seen to understand Shakespeare very well" Mrs. Brooks says while going back to teaching.

Of course he gives her the right answer. It never fails. I spent the rest of class waiting for the bell to ring. When it did, I literally jumped out of my seat and ran out of the door. Bella and I walked Biology. She switched schedule to have it with Edward. It was the class they met in. Mr. Johnson gave Bella I textbooks. Bella sat in the lad station with Edward. I sat in the one front of them. Charles walks in and hands Mr. Johnson his slip paper. Mr. Johnson hands him book. Charles sits down next to me.

"I have a feeling I'm going to like this class" Charles states.

The bell rings. Mr. Johnson goes on about meiosis. I wasn't paying attention. I was more worried about the sociopath vampire staring at me.

'_Help! He's been trying to seduce me. He was in my English class. Help me please!' _i mentally shot at Edward.

I can't turn around to see his response it would be obvious. I also spent this class counting down the seconds until the bell rang. When it did, I waited for Edward and we walked to U.S history.

"This class is going to be fun!" I tell Edward when we take our seats in the back.

"How?" Edward asks me.

"You'll see" I say with a smirk.

And then he walks in.

"I hope its no because of him" Edward asks.

"It's not" I say while watching him take the only seat available in the front next to Mr. Holmes desk. The bell rings and Mr. Holmes turns on his projector.

"Today we will be learning about the youngest Major in the Texas Cavalry as well as the Civil War. His name was Jasper Whitlock." Mr. Holmes begins.

A grin spread across Edwards face when he realizes what I am talking about.

"Jasper Whitlock was born and raised in Texas. He was 17 when the Civil was picking up heat. He lied about his age in order to be drafted into his local militia. Whitlock moved up through the rank of the Cavalry by his skills and slyness. He became the youngest Major in the Civil War at the age of nineteen. Until he disappeared one day. And to this day we don't know what ever became of him."

I do he is currently sitting in a classroom thinking about me. I watched as pictures of Jasper in his confederate Uniform flashed onto the screen. Fir the rest of class, Mr. Holmes talked about the battles Jasper was in and if he didn't disappear the South could have won the war. When the bell rang, Edward and I walked into the cafeteria. Emmett and Rosalie were already at a table. Jasper was waiting for me by the door. I took his hand and walked towards the lunch line.

"You never told me how hot you look in you Confederate Uniform"

"You never asked….. You're learning about me in U.S history." Jasper asked.

"Yeah, a whole class dedicated to the youngest Major in the Civil War. How does it feel?"

"Weird" Jasper said while smirking.

We get up to the front of the line. I get a salad and water. Jasper gets a pizza and a Gatorade. He pays for them and we walk over to what is now our table. Jasper sits down next to Rosalie, I sit next to him and Edward sits down to my right on the circular table.

"Have you told him yet?" Edward directs the question at me.

"Told me what?" Jasper asks.

"Isn't that the Volturi douche bag" Emmett nudges his head toward the cafeteria door. Jasper goes rigid next to me. Charles looks over to me and smiles. I put my head down in shame.

"He…goes….here" Jasper says through his teeth"

"Unfortunately, he's also been in all my classes so far"

"And you didn't see him coming?" Rosalie asks.

"Snap decisions. He knows how to use the whole in my visions"

"Who's in your classes this afternoon?" Jasper asks.

"No one. I have French then Pre-Calc then dance. I hope he isn't in my dance class. I don't want to see that in a leotard."

Emmett laughed. I became rigid and my eyes glazed over. He was going to sit with us. I shook my head and saw that he was already waling over here. Jasper growled next to me and pulled my chair closer to his. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Charles pulled up chair between Emmett and Bella. Jasper and Charles were staring at each other.

"Charles" I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Alice" he replied.

This was going to be awkward. I could feel it already my emotion were raging. One minute for Jasper and the next got Charles. This had to stop. I turned to Jazz and kissed him full on the lips. I wasn't for PDA but this was necessary.

"Boys" I said while getting up and leaving the cafeteria. The bell rang the second I left.

**A/N: how did u like ur English lesson. I love that book. I'm only a sophomore I don't think we even cover that book in my school. It's really good though. I have one more chapter to post for now. The next one night take awhile to post. It's going to be really emotional. Please review. Thanks for reading!**


	18. All I Need

**Chp.18 All I need**

I walk into my French III class. Mme. de Ravi hands me French dictionary and a textbook, like I'll need it. I take a seat at the only available partner desk. The seat next me was empty. I started the drill when Charles sat next down to me. Figure, he'd be in this class too.

"Salut, Belle" Charles says to me.

"Laissez-moi tranquille" I reply

"Fiesty, j'aime ca" Charles replies.

"Fermez la gueule et rester loin de moi" I say while turning back to my work.

I spent the rest of the class conjugating verbs into the imperfect tense. When the bell rings, I get up and walk to my Pre-Calc class. Mrs. Watson hands me a textbook.

"You will also need a TI-84" Mrs. Watson says.

"I already have one" I say while taking an available seat in the back of the class. Charles walks in and takes the seat next to me. I've been getting use to it. Pull out my notebook and start logarithms. The bell rings and I walk over to the locker room, where I changed into my leotard, tights and spandex for dance. Everyone stared at me. I walked down to the dance room. Mrs. Allen greets me at the door.

"Ah, miss Cullen. Our second semester Dance company try-outs are on Friday. Please think about auditioning." Mrs. Allen pleas.

"I'd love to"

"I hear you are q quite dancer. I'd like to see what you can do"

I smile at her and walk into the studio. A girl with long black hair walks up to me.

"Hi, I'm Renee. I'm in your U. S history class, to"

"I'm Alice"

"Where'd you move from?" she asks curiously.

"Washington State. Not much different from here. Rains all time"

"Who's' the blonde boy that sit in the front of our U.S history class. Is he your boyfriend?"

"Umm… no. I guess you could call him a friend"

Mrs. Allen pulls out the bars.

"Okay, good. I hate this class. I need it for gym credit though"

I take a place on the bars. I fly through the ballet combinations. They were all the same; pas de chats, tondu, pas des bourré, rondejun, etc. When the bell rang, I took my time walking back to the locker room. I didn't like the stares. I got to the locker room when there were only a few girls left. I changed quickly and grabbed my bag. As I was leaving something pushed me against the wall. Charles was breathing into my neck.

"Miss me?" He asked.

I shove against him. He didn't move at all. His blood-red eyes were staring at me.

"I guess not" he said while shoving me into the lockers."I came to let you that I'm here because I won't stop until your mine"

He lets go and leaves the locker room. I compose myself and walk out to the parking lot. I see Jasper waiting by the Volvo.

"Sorry "

"It's okay" jasper says while opening the car door for me. I slide in and Edward starts the engine. Edward pulled out of the parking lot. I leaned into Jasper and grabbed his hand. Jasper went stiff.

"Where is he? I kill him!"I swear I will!" Jasper says then snarls.

"Who?" Bella asks.

"Charles. She had a run in with him in the locker room"

"He told me he came here to get me and that he won't stop until I'm his" I say bowing my head.

Jasper pulls me closer to him. "I won't let that happen"

"I know"

**One Week later**

"Remember Edward and I am going on a field trip to Dartmouth to hear some professor talk about the Civil Ward. We leave at ten and come back at four. Jasper and Bella are riding with Emmett and Rosalie back here. Then we are going hunting because it's going to be sunny tomorrow"

I walk toward the garage.

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to her." Edward reassures Jasper.

I get in the car. The scenery to school passes in a blur. Jasper walks me to English. I kiss him full on the lips. Someone clears their throat. I look up to see Mrs. Brooks.

"Sorry" I tell her.

She just looks at me and enters her classroom. I laugh.

"Be careful" Jasper tells me.

"Always am" I say while walking into English.

**A/N: Well that's all for now. Hopefully will have something up by Friday. Please Review!**


	19. Salvation

**Chp.19 Salvation**

**A/N: This scene was really hard for me to write. I'll explain more at the end so I don't give anything away.**

**5 hours later**

It's been three hours since this seminar started. I get up from my seat next to Edward to go to the bathroom. I need to keep up appearances. I walk over to Mr. Holmes.

"May I use the restroom?"

"Straight down the hall to your left" Mr. Holmes replies.

I follow his directions into ladies room. A minute later the door opens and someone hand goes over my mouth. Their other hand is on my shoulder.

"Shh! don't fight it" They whisper into my ear.

**Edward's POV**

I watch Alice get up to go to the bathroom. I focus back to the discussion Dr. Pierce is talking about the battle at Willow Creek near Fells Church, Virginia. I notice Charles gets up and also asks to go to the bathroom. A minute later panic fills Alice's thoughts. I discreetly whip out my cell phone and text Carlisle.

'_911! Get Rosalie and bring her to the campus. Don't tell Jasper!'_

'_Why?' _He replies.

'_Alice is in trouble'_

Hopefully, we can get to her in time. I can't do anything rash. I have to keep up appearances hopefully someone will notice her absence soon.

**APOV**

He pushes me against the bathroom wall. He takes the trashcan and leans it against the door handle.

"No interruptions" He whispers into my ear.

His hands gently caress my face. I try to move my face but his hands are an iron grip. His lips attack mine, I try to shove him away but he is too strong. He shoves me against the wall again. I try to scream he clamps his hand over my mouth.

"You don't want to do that" He says.

His lips attach mine again. I can feel the fear coursing through me. I try to scream but he slaps me across the face.

"I guess you want to do this the hard way"

He bits me on the left side of my neck. His venom burns. This time I let out a little scream. Then he pushes me again the wall. He rips off my sweater. Then he unbelts my pants then his.

"You're a monster" I manage to let out.

He bends down and kisses the right side of my neck then bites where the old scar was. I scream; the pain is too much. I just want to curl up and die. His lips are on mine while he rips off my shirt and bra. Then throws his shirt on the floor. And then he pulls off my under wear. His hips start to grind mine and he pushes me onto the bathroom floor.

**EPOV**

Alice has been in the bathroom for six minutes. Why is nobody noticing this? I can't ask to go to the bathroom because Mr. Holmes will say Charles is already out. These humans don't pay attention to anything. They are all thinking about hooking up with each other at some party this weekend. That one girl Renee thinks she can get in Emmett's, Jasper's, Charles's and my pants at that party. Finally, Mr. Holmes realizes that Alice has been gone for too long.

"Renee, please go check on Alice. She's been gone a while" Mr. Holmes asks.

Renee gets up and walks toward the bathroom. Forty-seven seconds later she come running back in.

"The doors locked and I heard screaming" Renee replies.

"Anthony, get security. Edward, follow me" Mr. Holmes said.

I did as I was instructed.

**APOV**  
The handle on the door was rattling. He jumped up and put his clothes on. I grabbed my underwear and bra. I threw them on, grabbed my jacket, curled into a ball and started to cry. I was a mess both sides of my neck were throbbing. I don't know if I'll be able to handle all the humans coming in here. My throat was burning. This was worse than death.

**EPOV**

The security guards knocked down the door. He was fixing the belt on his pants. Alice was lying on the floor sobbing. She had two bites on both sides of her neck. I'm gonna kill him. I run over to him and sock him. I push him onto the floor and continuously punch him.

"Sick bastard"

"Edward, don't" a faint voice says.

I get up. The security guards come over and handcuff him.

"Charles Cypher, you are under arrest for raping Alice Cullen"

The Security guard started to read him his rights and shoved hi out the door. Alice. The only thing going through her mind was how Jasper was going to see her like this. I ran over to her. I helped her put her shirt, sweater and pants on. I took off my jacket and help her put it on. She wrapped it tighter around herself. I embraced her. She started to sob into my chest.

"Shh, it's okay. You're alright"

Charles came running back into the bathroom. I jumped onto him. I punched him in the face repeatedly. A police officer lifted me off of him.

"That's enough, son"

"Sorry" I muttered back at him.

He grabbed Charles and took him out of the room. Like that will do any good. He'll be back I know it. Carlisle and Rosalie came rushing in. Rosalie runs over to Alice and embraces her.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Charles Cypher has raped your daughter, sir. I understand this must be hard for you. You may call your lawyer to press charges. We just need her testimony first" A police officer replies.

"If you don't mind me asking can this wait a few days? Alice has already been through soo much" Carlisle pleaded.

This was killing him. It was killing everyone; seeing Alice like this.

"I understand. We need her testimony before we can press charges though" the officer replies.

"I know" Carlisle says.

I walk over to Rosalie. We manage to get Alice up. I lift her and carry her into the car.

**Charles's POV**

The human shoved me into the police car. I was waiting for the perfect moment to dispose of the inconvience. I was so close this time. I could feel the venom in my eyes burning through the contacts. Good, they'll see the real me when I kill them. We turned onto a side road through a woodsy area. I snapped the handcuffs off my wrists. I snapped the police officer's neck that was driving. The car slammed into a tree. The other was knocked unconscious on impact. I pulled the first police officer out of the car and ripped his throat open. I did the same with the other. The naïve humans will think an animal attacked them.

Where was I going to go? I've lost my advantage here. Aro told me of someone who is hidden in _her _thoughts. She was afraid of this person. That they might come back into their lives. But they wouldn't expect it coming. She was too worn to be watching my decisions. They would help me get what I want. I started to run. I'd be back and I'll get what I came for.

**A/N: Sorry for the back and forth point of views. This was really hard for me to write. Not that this ahs happened to me but it was hard to portray it. I know that this is a real issue and if I offended anyone I'm sorry. I needed to do this to get Charles away and bring back someone. Who is that someone? That's a secret I'll never tell. But feel free to guess in a review! As always thanks for reading and please review!**


	20. Goodbye Apathy

Chp.20 Goodbye Apathy

JPOV

Esme, Emmett, Bella and I were sitting in the living room.

"What the hell happened?" Emmett asks.

"I don't know. Rose was pulled out of Physics for no reason." I replied.

We heard a car pull into the driveway. Edward walked in. He sat next to Bella.

"So how was your day?" Edward asked.

He was trying to hide something. And that's when it hit me; a wave of emotions so intense that I sucked in a breath. It was a mixture of fear, regret, sorrow, anger and pity.

"Where is she?" Damn it! What happened?" I shouted.

I ran to where the emotions were coming from. I threw open the door to find Rosalie on the guest bed next to my Alice, who was curled into a ball on the bed.

"Alice"

I ran over to her. I picked her up and sat her on my lap. I wrapped the blanket around her.

"No, leave, I don't want you to see me like this" Alice said in a broken voice.

"Edward, get some of the blood Carlisle keep here" I shout.

"No, that's human blood" Alice says then coughs.

"It's the only thing that will help you get better"

She starts to cry and shakes uncontrollably. Rosalie gets up; it brings back to many memories for her. She leaves the room.

"Shh! Its okay, you're fine. You're going to be alright" I say while pulling her closer to me.

I kissed the top of her head. Edward comes in with a bottle of blood.

"Are you sure you can handle this? You haven't hunted in four days." Edward states.

"I'll be fine" ' _Seeing her like this keeps me grounded'_ I added mentally.

Edward walks over to me and hands me the bottle. I swallowed hard. That crimson liquid sloshing in there looked so good. This was going to help my Alice. That's all that matters. I open the bottle and feed it to her like a baby. She struggles at first then gives up and drinks it.

I lean against the pillows anticipating what was going to happen. Alice lays her head on my chest and curls into a ball. She closes her eyes and in a minute her breathing becomes even. I stroke her hair trying to comfort her as much as I can. Edwards moves slightly.

"She'll be fine. She needs human blood and some rest while her venom attacks the others in her system. She should physically be fine in the next day or so. Now, what happened?"

Edward clears his throat. "Either way I put this you're going to get pissed off. As you know Charles was in the class that Alice and I went on the field trip for. Alice keeping up appearances went to the bathroom. Charles followed her and….and"

"What? He what?" I say cutting him off. I could feel my emotions flailing.

"He…He raped her, Jasper. And when I found out, I jumped on him and repeatedly punched him." Edward whispered.

Alice. My Alice was violated. She was so pure. Only a sick bastard would do something like that to her.

"My thoughts exactly" Edward said reading my thoughts and breaking me out of my reverie.

I was going to kill him. I was going to find him and kill him. He'd never be able to lay a finger on my Alice ever again.

"Don't do anything rash, Jasper." Edward said listening to my thought.

I let a growl slip from my lips. I composed myself.

"Sorry. You've done so much. I didn't mean for that to come out. If you could leave us alone, please. Oh and have Carlisle come up here when he get back from the hospital."

Edward nodded and walk out of the room. I pulled Alice closer to me. I kissed the top of her head and let my thoughts wander.

I watched the sun start to peek up beneath the cover of trees. Alice was right today was going to be sunny. My angel stirred next to me.

"Jazz?" She said trying to put on a good face.

Her emotions gave her away. I could feel the pain she was going through. I pulled her onto my lap and embraced her. She started to sob. I pulled her face into my hands.

"What's wrong, my love?"

"Every time I close my eyes I see him" her crimson eyes looked up at me.

I've only seen her eyes like that once. Her eyes will be fine after she goes out and hunts. She needed the human blood to help her heal. I looked at her neck on the left side was a raised silver scar of a bite mark. The one on the right side looked worse, since it was over an existing bite it turned pink and is slightly puffed. Carlisle says it should heal in a few days. I bent down and kissed it. Alice shuddered in my arms. I pulled her closer. I took my right hand and cupped her chin. She avoided my gaze.

"What is it, love?"

"You must be ashamed of me. I look so weak, so pitiful" Alice says then starts to sob.

I sent waves of calm over her. I took her face in both of my hands and forced her to look at me.

"Listen up, Alice Whitlock, I love and I would go to the end of the earth just to be with you. You fixed me up when I was broken and now it's my turn to fix you up. I know I haven't been good on my promise but from this moment on I swear that nothing else will hurt you."

Alice looked up at me with wide eyes. She smiled a real smile for the first time in a long time. She leaned up and kissed me gently on the lips.

"Thank you, Jasper" My angel tells me.

She gets up and walks over to her closet. I get up and walk down the stairs where my whole family was sitting. I take a seat on the left end of the couch. Edward and Bella were sitting on the other side.

"How is she?" Carlisle asks.

"Better, She's still a little shaken. It will take her a while to be her full self again. But she'll be fine. I know she will."

"That's good" Esme says with a smile.

The phone rings. Carlisle gets up to answer it. My angel skips down the stairs in a bright yellow sundress. She sits on my lap on the couch.

"Thank you" Carlisle says and then hangs up the phone.

"What happened?" Edward asked.

"Charles got away. They found the police car wrapped around a tree. Both officers were found with their throats ripped out and completely drained of blood. They think an animal attacked them. He knows how to hide his tracks. I'll give him that. No sign of Charles. They believe he ran away." He directed the last statement towards Alice.

"I know" She says.

"You know" Rosalie questions.

"I saw him run in the opposite direction" Alice states.

"where would that be?"

"Towards Mexico" She replies.

"What would he want there?" Emmett asks.

"Good question" I reply.

Unless, he knows. But he can't. There's no way he would even know anything about that person.

**A/N: So what do you think? I'm thinking about not updating until I get a thousand hit for this story or at least forty reviews. So please review. Its so sad this story is so close to its end only I would say about for or five chapter lefts. But don't worry its sequel A Fading Light will be out soon I after I complete this one I promise. As always thanks for reading and please review!**


	21. Silence is Easy

**Chp.21 Silence is Easy**

**A/N: My entire chapter's names have nothing to do with what's in the chapter. They are the names of songs that have inspired me to write this summer. (In case you haven't noticed). Oh and the last authors note I was kidding I wasn't going to wait for that. I wouldn't have left you hanging like that.**

**Enjoy!**

I look up at my Jazz; he seems to be thinking intently about something. I love him. He is my best friend, my lover. We fit together like two halves of a whole or two puzzle pieces. I don't know where I'd be if I dint wake up with that vision of him. Jasper looked up at me. My feelings must have given me away. I've never been good at hiding my feelings from him. He smiled at me. I knew he could feel my emotions coming off of me. I smiled back at him. I've missed this with everything that's happened lately, Jazz and I haven't had many moments like this one. Someone ran up and jumped on me. The little angel broke me out of my reverie. I poked Avery in the nose.

"I want to show you something" Avery says.

I get up to follow her.

"You, too, Daddy" she says.

Jasper gets up to. Avery's little hand finds mine and pulls me towards the forest. I pull Jasper along with us. We stop in front of the bank of the river. Avery sits on the rock Indian style.

"Grandma Esme taught me this" Avery says with a smile.

Her brow scrunched up as she concentrated on a spot on the dirt a few yards in front of her. A minute later a stem popped up from the ground and out came a white lily. Almost like the vision I had before I woke up. I smiled at her. She smiled back at me.

"Grandma said they were your favorite" Avery said enthusiastically.

"It's just like I saw it" I let slip from my lips.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing"

I picked up Avery, spun her around and tickled her. Her laugh was like mine; high-pitched bells.

"Catch me"

I ran back to the house with Jasper behind me. I set Avery down in the living room then ran to the backyard. I sat on the edge of the pool and put my legs in the water. To a human it would have been freezing but I was fine. Jasper sat next to me and put his feet in the pool.

"No!" I said.

He'll ruin his jeans.

"Deal with it!" he said laughing.

I glared at him. I crossed my arms around my chest Jasper draped his arm around my shoulder. I splashed him.

"Oh, you want to play that game" Jasper says.

He tries to push me in. I get up quickly. He follows. I try to push him in and he grabs me.

We tumble into the pool together. I start to splash him, he splashes me back. We are both laughing so hard. He picks me up and throws me to the deep end of the pool. Soon everyone was in the pool. I see four little people ran and jump in. everyone was splashing each other. Emmett, Jasper and I planned a sneak attack on Rosalie.

"My hair!" she said while going after Emmett.

Jasper dunked me under and when I came up a scent hit me; human blood. Elizabeth slipped in a puddle and scraped her arm. My throat burned. Carlisle shot up and took her to the study. I can't believe I almost thought about killing my daughter. It's that damn human blood Jasper gave me yesterday.

"Maybe we should hunt" Jasper suggested.

I got up and followed Jasper through the woods.

"Wait!" a voice said from behind.

William came running behind us. He ran smack into jasper's leg. Jasper picked him up.

"Can I come with you?" Williams asked with wide eye.

"Sure" Jasper says.

We run up to the Maine border, there are bigger animals there. Jasper sets William down and tells him to stay there. We haven't taught them to hunt yet. Colton, Elizabeth and William's drink human blood. Avery eats human food but her drink is always spiked with blood. She doesn't know that though. Jasper got two mountain lion; he was on his third when I finished up my two mountain lion and an elk. I run back a few yards to the spot where we left William. He wasn't there. I follow his scent three miles west. A man was holding him, two others were flanking him. William was struggling in his arm. The two launched at me and they burst into flames. I pushed them to the ground and threw my lighter on them. Williams leapt from the man's arms; the man grabbed him and snapped his neck.

"William!" I shouted.

The man threw my little boy into the fire.

"No!" Jasper screamed.

Jasper lunged towards him. Three more vampires stepped out from behind the trees. They were all newborns. Someone set this up. I easily brought down two of them and threw them into the fire. Jasper was finished off a group of four that came from the forest. I had a vision two seconds and I paid the consequences. The newborn grabbed my neck and the blackness over drew me.

**JPOV**

I saw it happen and I couldn't do anything about it. The newborn that held my Alice got a hold of her neck and snapped it.

"Alice!"

I lunged at him and killed him. I threw his body into the fire. Death count 7; not including William. I let my guard down and two newborns grabbed me. I struggled against them. Whoever taught them, taught them well.

"Don't worry, I wont let anything happen to her" Charles said while coming out from behind a tree.

I tried to break free from their grip. I was going to kill him. It was his fault William died and his fault for what happened to Alice and he was going to pay.

"Take care of him" Charles said.

A pair of hands went around my neck. I struggled then the world went black.

**A/N: I killed William even I didn't see that coming. This chapter is very special to me. My friend Mia and I had this favorite song Kennedy and that song inspired this chapter. Mia passed away in October so this chapter goes out to her. Can I at least get 5 reviews for this chapter, pretty please! **


	22. Kennedy

**Chp.22 Kennedy**

**Edward's POV**

"It's been six hours I really think we should do something" Bella says.

Where could they be? Colton keeps asking for William. We were sitting in the living room talking, enjoying each other's company. We all got out of the pool after Elizabeth's incident.

"Rosalie, Emmet, Edward and Bella follow their scent. See what is taking them so long." Carlisle responded.

I got up and took Bella's hand, as we followed Emmett and Rosalie out the back door. We followed their scent up towards the state border to Maine. We stopped when we saw a fire and Alice's body on the ground next to it. Emmett picked her up and started running back towards our house.

"Make sure the kids don't see her" I tell him.

He nods slightly and runs off. I follow Jasper's scent which is mixed in with scent I don't recognize. I followed it six miles south until it turned west. I ran back to Bella and Rosalie. Rosalie was sobbing into Bella's shoulder. This can't be good.

"What happened?" I asked.

"There are seven bodies in there, none of them in there that we know. But the eighth one we've indentified to be William" Bella responded in a monotone.

I bowed my head. Rosalie loved him like he was her own son. Now Rosalie's thoughts made sense.

'_My boy. How could I let this happen? Who could have done this?'_

I don't know how Alice or Jasper could handle all that has been happening to them lately. It's unbelievable for so much to happen to them. Jasper!

"Let's go back home, let's see if Jasper came back and see if Alice is awake. Maybe she can explain what happened here."

Bella and Rosalie got up. Rosalie composed herself and nodded slightly. We ran back to Brennadon. Jake was with Nessie, Avery, Colton, and Elizabeth in the living room. Esme came down when she heard us coming. She looked like she was about to cry, if we were able to cry. I walked upstairs to the guest bedroom where Carlisle and Emmett were with Alice.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"We found Alice like this next to a fire. The fire contained seven vampires we couldn't indentify and unfortunately William was in there to. Jasper was dragged somewhere by several newborns I would guess. The trial went south for six miles before turning west." I replied.

Carlisle and Emmett's face's both dropped.

"Can you hear anything?" Carlisle asked me. "I made sure that her neck was properly attached."

I listened closely. She's replaying what happened in her head.

"She's fine, she should wake up soon. She keep's playing what happened in her head. One of the newborns got a hold of William. There was three there at first. William killed of his gift. The man grabbed him, snapped his neck and threw him in the fire. Alice got distracted and another newborn came at her and snapped her neck. Jasper was there but I don't know what happened to him." I informed them.

"Who could have done this?" Emmett asked.

"Charles?" Carlisle asked.

"I didn't pick up on his scent" I replied.

"I guess we will have to wait until Alice wakes up then" Carlisle said.

**2 hours later**

I'm reading _War and Peace _for the timeless countless; Alice's thoughts start to become clearer. She opens her eyes and look around the room.

"Where's Jasper?" Alice asks.

"I'm sorry. I don't know" I reply.

Alice fell to the ground and started to sob. I sat next to her and embraced her. I don't understand how someone so kind and bubbly could deserve anything Alice went through recently. It's too much too handle, even for a vampire. Alice's mind clouds, she see's a vision of a lady with dark hair, she pushes the vision away. That's the first time I've ever seen her do that. Alice lifts her head and looks up at me with all her sorrow and remorse.

"Why?" was the only thing that came out of her mouth.

"I can't understand or comprend what happened you tell me what happened yourself"

She starts shakes her head.

"No, I'm not think about what happened." She says as she gets up.

She walks out the door, goes down the stairs and storms out the patio door. I sighed as I descended the stairs. I took a seat next to my Bella.

"So what happened?" Esme asked worried.

"Not more than I already told you. She doesn't want to think about what happened. Before she blew up, she had a vision of a lady with dark hair."

"Well, who could that be?" Carlisle asked.

"She pushed the vision way before you could see anything else." I replied.

"I guess we will have to wait to her to resolve her problems." Carlisle replies calmly.

**Six Hours Later**

I'm composing a piece on the piano with my Bella sitting next to me. Avery, Elizabeth and Nessie were dancing around. Emmet was teaching Colton to play football. Alice's thoughts re-entered my mind. She was upstairs looking through photo albums. She composes herself and walks down the stairs.

"It's nice to see you are doing better" Carlisle says warmly.

Alice smiles weakly. She goes over to the couch and sits cross-legged. She takes a deep breath and explains what happened earlier.

"I'm sorry" Rosalie says.

"There is something else. I had a vision. Charles is working with someone. They took Jasper" Alice said.

"Who?" Esme asks

"It is…." Alice says.

**A/n: one more chapter. I'm sorry for this chapter it is a filler. The next and final one is really short because I don't really have anything else to say. This chapter is dedicated to Mia. Forever in my heart. As always thank you for reading.**


	23. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**JPOV**

I opened my eyes. I had a killer headache. I sat up. I noticed I was in a dark room with cement walls and no windows. There looked like there was a faint outline of a door on the far side of the room. There was no handle, which means it can only be opened from the outside.

The last thing remembered was newborns killing William, Charles appearing and then it became black. I took in my surroundings. I caught a couple of newborns scents, Charles scent and one I haven't come across in a while. It couldn't be. There is no way Charles could have known. He only recently joined the guard.

Alice! My poor Alice is probably in that bastard's control. I can do nothing about it. A light shined in, it broke me out of my reverie. Three figures emerged. One stepped forward. A woman with tan skin, and dark wavy hair walked in front of me.

"Major Whitlock, it's been to long." The woman said in heavily accented English.

"Maria" I practically spat.

"That's right. I'm back and I plan on keeping you this time" Maria replies with sly smile.

**The End.**

**a/n: Look out for the sequel; A Fading Light, it should be out soon. As always thank you for reading!**


End file.
